In Close Quarters
by curious alice
Summary: When Clark is forced to take in Connor for three weeks, he's not happy. Having a moody clone is hard enough to deal with, but now he's being passed off as Clark's son! But things are bound to get better as the truth always comes out...In Close Quarters.
1. A Prelude to a Conversation

**A/N: So I already have through chapter 4 written and typed up, waiting to be revised and edited, so this story will not be forgotten any time soon. I'm already working on chapter 5 but I'm not sure where it's going to go after that. I have a few ideas, but they need to be tweaked and checked for any lingering insanity pleas. So just know that updates may fluctuate in regards to brain activity and free time. Thank you and I hope you enjoy...In Close Quarters.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't see any Superboys or Robins, so I must not own _Young Justice_. I'll leave that up to the guys at Cartoon Network, whoever they are.  
><strong>

**A Prelude to a Conversation  
><strong>

As soon as Clark Kent set foot into the office of _The Daily Planet_, he knew it was going to be one of those days. Only halfway across the editing room floor on his way to his desk and already he was in some kind of trouble with his boss. Perry White, editor-in-chief of _The Planet_, stood in front of Clark's desk shuffling through several rough drafts of the article Clark was currently working on. As Clark reached his workspace, Perry looked up and gave an imperceptible nod, indicating that this conversation wasn't going to be a bad one. He held up one of the many prints from the stack and said gruffly, almost as a precursor to the conversation itself, "This one."

Then Perry's face arranged itself into something harder, unreadable and he bellowed loud enough for the entire editing room floor to hear, "Someone's here to see you, Kent, got here not ten minutes ago. I let them wait in my office for you." The two started in the direction of a big windowed office in the corner, where a door stated it belonged to Perry White. The man continued in a slightly lower, but still quite audible, voice, "Now I've known you fourteen years now Kent and you're one of the best damn reporters I've ever had, but I could have your head for this. _Fourteen years_, and this is the best news story I've ever gotten from you!"

Clark blinked, puzzled, and reached to open the door to the editor-in-chief's office, replying hesitantly, "What are you talking…?" As the door swung inward on its hinges, Clark panicked as he saw a younger version of himself casually leaning back against his boss's giant editing desk, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl across his face.

**A/N: So that's chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed that little snippet. Chapter two will be up next Tuesday at the latest. If I get ahead by a couple chapters it may be up by Saturday. So review and let me know what you thought of it, what you might like to see, what you think is going to happen next time, how you like your eggs...anything really. Just let me know there's someone out there in this big universe reading my stuff.**


	2. A Bit of Overhearing

**A/N: Alright, so here it is: the much anticipated second chapter of In Close Quarters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I'd not be so enthusiastic about getting this story written and up if it wasn't for you! So, sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any legal claim to, Young Justice or any characters, scenes, or plots therein.**

**A Bit of Overhearing  
><strong>

"…you better thank your lucky stars today was the last day of school, you hear me? You're lucky they didn't go ahead and suspend you anyway. If I ever hear you've been fighting in school again, I'll work your sorry hide six ways to Sunday, do you hear me?"

A furious blonde bombshell stepped out of the shadows of the shaded windows by the open door. The woman was wearing a strapless black top and a pair of skinny blue jeans, and Clark immediately recognized the beat-up cropped jacket she wore. She moved to stand next to the dark-haired boy, who was staring at the toes of his scuffed and worn combat boots. She sighed as he mumbled a quiet, "Yes Dinah," and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, asked, "Now what made you pick a fight with that boy?"

The boy's scowl darkened and he practically growled. The woman, Dinah, prompted him to repeat what he said and the boy muttered louder, "He said things about Megan," then he turned away from the woman. Dinah whispered, "Connor?" and he finished in a hiss, "He said he'd love to see what she was like in bed."

It was at this moment that Perry cleared his throat and politely said, "Miss Lance," causing both heads to snap up at Clark and his boss. Clark, shaking himself from his shock, sighed and in a tone that suggested he didn't really want to know the answer, asked, "What happened this time?"

Perry nodded, cleared his throat once more, and then snapped, "I'll let you three talk, but make it quick. This isn't some gossip rag, you know." Clark signaled his understanding to the editor-in-chief and then he suddenly found himself in a room alone with Dinah Lance and his clone.

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought it was a bit unique and insightful, but hey, I'm the author. Next chapter's a big one, so get ready for some major drama. Let me know what you think, and while you're at it, let me know the best, worst, or even weirdest sandwich you've ever had!**


	3. A Fight and a NotQuite Request

**A/N: So, first off I want to apologize to everyone for not updating in about three weeks. Second, I'd like to address an issue that I have had with some of my reviews lately. I have gotten several saying that I need to make the chapters longer because they are too short. One even suggested that each chapter should be about eight pages long. For future reference, I don't _need _to do anything. I am writing this story because I want to, so if you don't like the length that's your problem, not mine. I have read really good stories that never even reach 10,000 words. Anyway, the last thing I want to comment on is something that happens in this chapter. Clark says something of great importance here, though at the time Dinah is the only one who realizes. Just give me a heads up if you think you know what it is, okay? Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It has become glaringly apparent that I do not own _Young Justice_ as nothing would ever get done if I did. Yay, for the producers at Cartoon Network for shelling out one new episode after another. It feeds my creativity.**

**A Fight and a Not-Quite Request  
><strong>

Clark looked from Dinah and Connor, then sighed and sank into the chair behind the huge desk. The other two took seats across from him and waited, the blonde patiently and the raven sullenly. Clark hesitated a minute more, then repeated, "What happened? What's going on?"

Dinah exhaled heavily, a slight whistle accompanying it the only indication of her bird song. She glanced at a brooding Superboy, then back to the older counterpart before saying, "He got into a fight at school with some kid. Evidently, the boy said some rather vulgar comments about M'gann within hearing of Connor and he exploded." It was only then that the mild-mannered reporter noticed the various cuts and bruises decorating the teen. There was a large bruise already purpling on his jaw, and a thin, healing scratch ran parallel to his left eyebrow where a ring must have cut him. Clark briefly noted the boy was wearing grey-colored contacts to dull his bright blue irises before he continued his inspection. His black t-shirt was rumpled and half-untucked, and there was a suspicious dark stain on his shoulder. His knuckles were red and raw and a bit of dried blood, clearly not his own, lingered on his right hand. Connor only glared in response to Clark's scrutiny and turned his head.

Dinah rolled her eyes and then chuckled. Clark cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked, "You know, he has your right hook." Both Clark and Connor's heads swiveled to stare at the amused blonde. "Far as I can tell, he gave the other kid several scrapes and bruises, a split lip, and I'm pretty sure he might have broken the kid's nose."

Clark slumped, his head falling into his hands, and murmured, "What does this have to do with me?" Dinah glared at the top of his head and replied, "Beyond the fact that you should be helping him control his powers and his temper, absolutely nothing. It just happened to coincide with the real reason for our visit." Dinah schooled her expression into a slight frown just as Clark lifted his head. "So what are you here for?"

Dinah finally looked nervous as she glanced quickly at Connor before stating, "There was a cave-in at Mount Justice late last night. There isn't too much damage and nobody was injured, but it will take time to make the necessary repairs. Connor has nowhere to stay while the League is rebuilding. We were hoping he could stay with you." The flustered look on Clark's face returned before he started babbling one ridiculous excuse after another as to why it was impossible for him to take the clone in.

Dinah frowned and said, "Look, I tried to make this easy on you. This isn't a request, Clark. Look, I'd let him stay with me, but Oliver is trying to work things out with Roy, so it's a battle zone at the apartment right now."

Clark looked at his clone who just sat there silently, not facing the older man but still staring out the corner of his eye at him. Clark felt his resistance crumble just a bit. "How long?" At these words, the teen's head whipped around towards Clark to reveal a face full of disbelief and, to Clark's own surprise, hope and joy.

Dinah grimaced at the pure delight on Superboy's face as he looked at his original. She closed her eyes to avoid the painful sight that was sure to come before answering, "Three weeks, Clark. It'll take three weeks."

The reporter's eyes flew open so wide both of his companions were afraid they'd pop right out of his head. He spluttered incoherently for a few seconds before stuttering out, "T-th-three weeks!"

Connor's face immediately fell. Dinah glared so hard Clark could have sworn she was the one with heat vision. Clark swallowed thickly before pulling himself together and, initiating conversation for the first time, asked, "Have you ever been to Kansas, Connor?" Clark watched as Connor's face practically lit up in excitement and wondered how a smile could outshine the sun.

**A/N: So, how was it? Sorry for the rant up there, but I just felt like it was a little demanding of people to say such things. Anyway, for those wondering, I think Black Canary is perfect to chaperone Connor because God knows she's like the mom, big sister, fun aunt, and Drill Sargent all in one. So give me those reviews and let me know what you think, as well as your favorite Halloween candy, or the best one you ever got while trick-or-treating. Don't forget your thoughts on the something of great importance either.  
><strong>


	4. Trust and Privacy

**A/N: So, as promised, here is chapter 4 as an apology for taking so long to upload. It's super short, but it has some Dinah/Connor fluff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to let you all know that chapter 6 is very much on a roll. Anyway, I've had some people ask me how Connor can have cuts and bruises if he's invulnerable. Well, as I told _Night of the Rising Sun_, "**My thought is this. Superboy is a clone, but he is still developing. He doesn't have half the powers Superman has, so it's safe to assume he may get them at a later date. Besides, he was trying to not look suspicious by not getting hurt. So there you go, cuts and bruises through still developing powers and sheer force of will.**" Does that explain it well enough? Oh, congratulations to _Night of the Rising Sun_ for correctly guessing what the something of great importance was. It will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I'm super ecstatic because I got a review from the muse for this story! Go check out _Kizmet_'s story, _Nobody's Child._ It's a guaranteed great read!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own _Young Justice_. It is all but a cherished dream!**

**Trust and Privacy  
><strong>

Dinah smiled at how happy Connor was, it was just so impossible not to grin when a kid looked at you like that. Then she shook her head to clear her thoughts and said, "Connor would you mind stepping outside for a minute? I need to speak with Clark alone."

The teen just nodded his head complacently and moved to open the door, much too happy in his apparent acceptance to care that he was being excluded from something and being told what to do yet again. Clark raised an eyebrow at Dinah before stating, "You know, just having him step outside the office isn't going to stop him from listening in. He does have super hearing in case you've forgotten."

Dinah chuckled at the now confused look on the reporter's face. "Don't worry about it, he won't try anything. I trust him and he trusts me." She nodded to Connor and he smiled and responded in kind. Then he turned the knob and swung the door open. Dinah muttered to the teen, "We'll be out in a minute."

The last thing Clark heard and saw was Lois Lane, his colleague and girlfriend, beckon Connor over and say, "Are you alright there sweetie, what happened? Jimmy, go run and get the kid some ice for his jaw." Clark wondered just how much Lois would know by the end of her and Connor's little chat. Jimmy came back with a towel of ice for the boy and then Lois spoke gently, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would really like to know how you got that nasty bruise." Then Dinah slowly clicked the door shut again and Clark Kent, the Man of Steel, was trapped once again with a glowering Black Canary.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it's really short but it's where I wanted to end this chapter. I'd like to thank _Night Of The Rising Sun_ for answering all of my weird, food-related questions and for asking some of her own back! So, to mix it up, let me know your most secret, or just plain disgusting, food crave. Oh, and the award for weirdest sandwich, because I had to give this person props, goes to _shades of grey91_ for liking a "**turkey, cheese, jalapenos, hot cheetos (or doritos), lettuce and ranch sandwich.**" ****Well, I guess that's all for now. So until next time, happy reading!**


	5. In The Canary Cage

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! But finals are over and chapter 6 is back on a roll, so expect at least another chapter before school starts back. Anyway, thanks for all the continued support. Alright, now because someone asked me, here is my own answers to the review questions: I like scrambled eggs with cheese, the weirdest sandwich I've ever had was ham and cheese with ketchup, I once got a mummy doll for Halloween, and I like to eat skittles and popcorn together. Now that that's been taken care of all I can say is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own _Young Justice_. So there.**

**In The Canary Cage**

Dinah rounded on Clark with a furious glare, a low whine in the back of her throat. Clark stopped trying to hear Lois and Connor's conversation at the irate look on his friend's face. He seemed almost panicked standing in front of the vicious blonde. Her lips parted and the reporter braced himself for a scream that never came. Instead, she shouted.

"Kansas, Clark? Really, you're going to take him to Smallville! Don't make that boy promises you don't intend to keep!" Clark sat stunned by her outburst. Pulling himself out of his stupor, he said, "What are you talking about? The fresh air and wide open farmland will do him a world of good. Besides, it's not like there's room for him in my apartment."

Dinah shook her head in frustration. The man just wasn't getting it, but so help her she'd make him. "If you take Connor to Smallville, what do you thing will happen? There'll be no turning back after that. You can't just give him a family and then take it all away from him when the three weeks are up!"

Clark's eyes widened in realization of what he'd said; what he'd done. He never thought about the fact that his folks hadn't yet even heard about Connor's existence, much less exactly how he came to be. If, no once they met him, they'd never let him disappear from their lives, and by extension Clark's. Dinah sighed at the expression her companion was making.

"Either you break your promise to him now, or accept him as a part of your life. What's it going to be, Clark?" The man sunk down into a chair in his indecision, his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Dinah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said quietly, gently, "Just don't toy with him, Clark. He's been through so much already."

The two stayed like that for several minutes, silent but for the ticking of the clock sitting on the desk. Then it suddenly dawned on the journalist that Smallville could be as good for Connor as it had been for himself. He wasn't thrilled about Connor becoming a permanent fixture in his life so soon, especially when Clark still wasn't sure how he felt about it all, but the boy needed to learn control. Clark lifted his head and looking straight into his friend's eyes replied, "He's going to love Kansas."

Dinah beamed cheerfully at the Man of Steel before she grabbed him up in a tight hug. Clark hesitantly returned the gesture, confused at her actions. Black Canary muttered to him, still clinging tightly to him, "I knew you wouldn't hurt Connor like that. Just give him a chance." With that said she released Clark, moved to grab the jacket she'd shrugged out of earlier and then turned back around, smirking mischievously.

Clark stared at Dinah, wondering what was going through her mind as she advanced towards him. She caught his arm and whispered, "Just one last thing to take care of." Clark was about to ask what that thing was, but stopped at the wicked look in Dinah's eyes. She then threw the door open in time for both to hear Lois Lane go, "What's your name kid?" And as the teen answered, "My name's Connor, Connor Kent," Dinah voiced loudly, "Now get out there and introduce your son."

**A/N: Anyone expecting that to happen? Hehe, I just threw Clark Kent for a loop! How's it going to play out now? You'll just have to wait and see. It's going to be a good one, I just gotta figure out where I want to stop it and what else I want to squeeze in the chapter. Oh, by the way, did anyone guess that the thing of great importance was that Clark planned to take Connor to his parents' house in Smallville? So give me love, review, and tell me your favorite holiday candy. I won't be updating until after Christmas unless I finish chapter 6 and a good deal of 7 before Christmas Eve, so be prepared for at least a week-long wait. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	6. Explanations of Kryptonian Proportions

**A/N: Alright, well I'm really a little embarrassed right now. I actually thought that I had submitted this chapter already which is why there hasn't been anything from me in awhile. Now for a few announcements if you'll just bear with me. First, I am still stuck on how to go about chapter 7 so it may be awhile before another update. Second, I will be slowing my releases down to once a month, which isn't that bad considering recent posts, but college has to come first this semester. Third, I have asked for one of my best supporters, _Hechu_, to become my beta for this and other stories in hopes that she can help with any writing blocks that crop up. Lastly, I have a new contest for you all in addition to your review questions! I will explain more at the end of the chapter, so for now, sit back and watch what can happen..._In Close Quarters_.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously though, you're an idiot if you think I own _Young Justice_.  
><strong>

**Explanations of Kryptonian Proportions  
><strong>

At least a dozen heads swiveled in their direction at this announcement. After all, who'd have thought that good ole' Kansas farm boy Clark Kent would have a son, and a sixteen year old at that. Soon the hum of several whispered conversations filled the editing room floor until Perry, in a fit of annoyance, snapped at them all to get back to work, muttering harshly under his breath about his staff being nothing more than a "bunch of goddamn gossips and rumor hounds."

Once the rest of the staff had returned to their own business, minus a shell-shocked Jimmy Olsen and a rather infuriated Lois Lane, Perry turned his attention to Clark, Connor, and Dinah. He cleared his throat once, twice, three times before he hissed violently, looking for all the world as if he was about to strangle someone, "Somebody better tell me what the freakin' hell is going on here right now or there's going to be a full-page article on the front page of tomorrow's paper about this!"

Dinah grimaced, realizing that Clark and she had no way of explaining the sudden appearance of Clark's teenaged son. Connor just stared between Clark, Dinah and Perry's faces in growing apprehension. Would Clark not want to take him anymore now that he was causing complications in Clark's life? Clark was desperately wracking his brain for an excuse, any excuse that would account for his current predicament.

Clark was starting to freak out, and noticed that Perry was about to explode, when he remembered the name of a high school girlfriend that had recently died. He prayed to Rao for forgiveness for what he was about to do. He steeled his nerves and said, "Claudia Bennett. His mother is, _was_ Claudia Bennett."

Perry, Lois and Jimmy turned to stare at him, and even Dinah looked shocked at his words. Connor stood puzzled for a moment, before quickly realizing what Clark was saying and schooling his expression into one of pain and sorrow. The bespectacled reporter continued in the midst of his colleagues' silence, explaining, "I dated her in my senior year of high school. Graduation night, my friends talked me into drinking a little too much and Claudia and I…Anyway, she left to make a documentary in Africa not long after and I never saw her again. No one even knew she was pregnant when she left. When she returned to the states two years later, she settled down in Texas and that was that. I got a phone call from her a few weeks after she got back, but she never said anything to me."

Everyone was staring incredulously at Clark as he told his story. Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Clark come up with all this so fast? It sounded so convincing; he was starting to believe it himself.

"A few months ago, Barry Allen's nephew, Wally, and some of his friends were hanging out when they ran into Connor. After the boys had learned Connor was looking for me, Wally called his uncle knowing a bunch us had gotten together and had us all running over. I was shell-shocked when Connor told me I was his father and I didn't really know what to do. He's been staying with Dinah for right now, but something's come up and she can't keep him for part of the summer. I'm going to take him to Kansas for a few weeks."

Connor's smile practically glowed at Clark's words, causing everyone else to smile as well, even Perry's lips tilted slightly upwards at one corner. But only Dinah noticed the scowl that covered his face when Clark started speaking once more.

"Of course, I won't be staying there myself. There's too much to be done here for me to take off work that long. I'll need one day every weekend though, if you don't mind Perry. I want to check in on Connor every once in a while. I'll come in tomorrow morning before we leave."

Perry nodded, gruffly told him to take the rest of the day off and to have his article on his desk the next morning, and left the group. Jimmy whistled and said, "That's quite a story there Kent. Mind if I get a picture of you two? The resemblance is uncanny." Lois spoke up, "No photos, Jimmy, and no story. We don't print our reporters' personal lives like some trashy tabloid." She focused on Clark. "Lunch, Clark? I got some more questions for both of you."

Clark nodded his acceptance, knowing there was some real explaining to do to his girlfriend, then told Dinah, "We'll see you later Dinah." Dinah smirked and replied, "Sure, I got to motor anyway. Ollie's waiting for me and I need to let _him_ know Connor's taken care of."

She focused her attention on Connor and said, "You've got Wally and Missy's phone numbers and Megan says she'll come visit you, so I'll let her know you'll be in Kansas. Rob and Kal are going to Australia for a while, but they'll be back before the three weeks are up." Dinah turned serious and, looking him straight in the eye, said, "And remember Connor, if anything happens, go straight to either Megan or Anna's house okay?"

Connor gave a slight smile and a faint nod. Dinah ruffled his cropped hair and smiled back. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Connor looked down briefly and said, "Bye Dinah." Dinah face fell for a second before she wrapped her arms around the teen in a tight hug and whispered just loud enough to be heard "See you later, Connor. Take care of yourself." Then Dinah turned around and walked out of sight.

**A/N: So did I redeem myself? Just to clear things up for some people, because I know there will be questions, each YJ member has a nickname for reference in everyday conversation. Kid Flash is of course Wally, Robin is Rob, Aqualad is Kal, and Miss Martian is Megan. Those are the obvious ones. Artemis is Missy, because I felt she would be a bit more girly out of costume, and the mysterious Anna that was mentioned is our very own Zatanna. I finally decided to add her in the end of November. So onto the contest. In the next two or three chapters, I plan on introducing a well-known teen superhero into the mix and I want you to guess who it is! The person is not part of the original team, nor is the person part of the new team as I have seen so far. The person who gets it right will get a sneak peek at an upcoming chapter. So let me have it in a review, whether you want to vent at me or just collapse at my feet because I finally posted, and let me know your favorite (non-alcoholic) drink, as well as your guess at the new mystery character.**


End file.
